


Sehun is tall and a good bf

by CarolNeverStops



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolNeverStops/pseuds/CarolNeverStops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeny tiny one shot about how Sehun is tall and how Sehun is a good best friend. Sometimes Sehun and Min fight, but they always overcome it. Yehet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sehun is tall and a good bf

**Author's Note:**

> I literally dreamt about this the other day and I had to write it out. It's kinda shit and short tho, so you've been warned.

“Sehun-ah!” I scream, hanging on my best friend’s shoulders. “You should’ve told me you couldn’t come to the party! I don’t want to go alone.” I whine in his ears, which turns out to be quite difficult, given the fact he’s 181 centimeters tall and I’m merely 160. It’s a hard life, this midget one.  
“Yah! How many times have I told you not to yell in my ears? I’m going to go deaf one day because of you. I can sue you for that, you know? Since I’m a musician and all that.” Sehun replied, pushing me off his shoulders, like the little big annoying brat he his.  
“Fame is getting into your head. Shall I start calling you Sehun-shi from now on?” I asked. My idiotic best friend only had a couple videos of him and his friends dancing and covering some old-ass kpop songs on youtube, and they became viral in korea. And now Sehun thinks he’s famous. He’s not.  
“You know that’s kinda weird since you were born two years before me, right?” Sehun asks.  
“Aish. It was a joke dumbass.”  
“You should take more advantage of your "oldness", noona.” Sehun mindlessly replied, whilst looking down at his phone, and walking. We were going to go to grab lunch and then go eat at the park. It was our ritual ever since we were younger and I came to korea for the first time. Everything was so new to me and Sehun was the only kid in the neighborhood who came up to me and helped me when I fell down and didn’t know how to say “I fell down” in Korean yet. Thank god for that boy.  
“Stop calling me that. You know I don’t like it when you call me that. It makes me feel old.” Korean terminologies always confused me, but I think after seventeen years I finally got the hang of it. Doesn’t mean I like them though.  
“That’s exactly why I insist on calling you that.” I scowl at him, but he doesn’t notice, to busy doing whatever he’s doing on his phone.  
“Anyways. About that party. Why didn’t you warn me though?” I ask, trying to get his attention.  
“About what?” He asks.  
“That the earth is flat.” He just stares blankly at me. “About you not coming tonight!”  
“Oh, that. Well, uhm, I- I forgot?” He answers slash asks.  
“You forgot?” I ask back.  
“Yeah. Kai called last night and said he had something he wanted to show me and Chan for a new thing we’re working on. I completely forgot about the party until you mentioned it just now, sorryyy.” He says, extending the y at the end, looking down at me.  
“It’s okay I guess, but I had bought this really cute shirt just for tonight. Guess I just won’t wear it.” I say, taking off my phone, getting ready to text my mom that I would just be going home tonight instead of staying at the dorm for the weekend, like I had planned. It really is a shame though. That shirt was kinda of expensive.  
“You can still go to the party, you know?” Sehun says.  
“No I can’t. I don’t want to go alone.” I reply, writing my text.  
“Yes you can and you will because you know who’s also coming?”  
I stare at him blankly.  
“The cute guy you’ve had a crush on since sophomore year and who happens to be in my arts management class.”  
“The short guy? Kyungsoo?” I ask, confused. “And that fucker didn’t tell me…” I complain under my breath.  
“Wait, what? Is there something I’m missing here?” Sehun looks extremely confused right now. It’s kinda cute actually, seeing a full grown twenty two year old man tilting his head to the side and furrowing his eyebrows trying to make sense of what I just said.  
“We’re not dating, if that’s what you’re thinking. We just… traded phone numbers for a project we had to do and we’ve been talking ever since.” I smile innocently.  
“You share classes with him?” My tall best friend asks incredulously.  
“Yeah. He’s taking English literature, for some weird ass reason, I mean, why would he, he’s from the music production course, why’s he taking lit clas-“  
“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Sehun almost yells.  
“Because… I knew you would get all protective and I was scared you wouldn’t like him, because he’s really cool, and I really like him, but if you don’t then I can’t like him, and I kinda wanna save this all to myself and sharing how I’m feeling makes me feel girly and I don’t want to waste any of this and-“  
“Min. MIN!” I start blabbering and Sehun shouts to shut me up. “It’s okay. I understand. It’s fine, really. But, just try and share these details with me next time. Next thing I know you’re married with three kids and I only knew because you posted a picture on Instagram or something.”  
“Yah, I wouldn’t do something like that. When I get married, I’ll need a “bachelor” party, and I’ll need you to organize it.” I smile sweetly at him.  
He doesn’t smile back.  
“Hey” I punch his (toned?) arm. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I need to work on my sharing skills.”  
“You do.” He says.  
“Tell you what, I’ll call you first thing in the morning tomorrow and tell you how the night went alright?” I side hug him and give Sehun a sheepish smile, offering my fist for him to bump.  
“Ugh I hate you.” but he fist bumps me nonetheless.


End file.
